herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wendell Barrage
Principal General Dr. Wendell Barrage is the new principal of A Nigma High following his predecessors', Principal Wurst, disappearance. He is also considered an anti-hero. His title, Principal General, implies that at one point in time, Barrage was a part of an army, and was promoted to General. Barrage had also been a part of a super-secret government experiment, along with Veronica Victoria, Dr. Lob, Dr. Pummel and Dr. R. Wurst. Abilities Barrage is well versed in the ways of the military, particularly war strategies and explosions. He is capable of wiring powerful explosions for the special effects in a school musical. As principal of the school he has control over all lower ranking staff members and the only person who seems to be able to out manoeuvre him in this department is Vice Principal Victoria, who has been shown to discipline him with rolled up papers when he seems to go overboard with his commands. All staff members and even the Cleaners report to him, however it is unknown if the Cleaners report to him out of the fact that he is the principal or not. Barrage's voice can also break the effects of the mind control song and he seems to be immune to it as well. He seems to be good at gaming as well, playing a tank-game on Holger's phone for hours ("Skate or Die") (though he may have just been good at it due to having once lived it). Barrage's cyborg inhancements enable super strength in his right arm, and his leg can shake the very foundation of the school, and his robotic eye allows him scan sizable crowds and pick out small details (mostly used to spot Lee) it also allows him to calculate verious angles and such allowing him to catch a group of cheerleaders he had knocked off balance without missing a single step. His prosthetics also have have various different features. He has also shown to be capable of fighting the most fearsome of adversaries such as Blue Tazelwurms, Cleaners and was even able to hold his own against the Reaper Mats and probably could have beat them if not for their magnetic arsenal messing with his metallic parts. Personality Barrage is the stereotypical army general, speaking in military jargon at all times and brutalizing people for their mistakes. He takes a great deal of joy in confiscating things from students and especially loves dragging Lee Ping to detention during free periods, lunch and after school. He has a zero tolerance policy, no nonsense attitude, and a short temper all made evident by his utter hatred of Lee Ping. This zero tolerance policy goes to the extreme of conducting a schoolwide lockdown to stop sick kids from leaving school. Barrage is also a hardcore football fan, as he coached the football team through difficult, millitary level drills during tryouts. He also seems to enjoy the Dudes of Darkness' heavy metal music and was once a crooner saying he enjoys jazz music. Despite his outward appearance and attitude, underneath his cold exterior he is not above giving compliments to students and praising their abilities, such as Holger's waterboy abilities or Lee Ping's hat. Barrage also has a flair for the dramatic and theatrical, especially when it comes to explosives. Despite how he treats his students he is exceptionally, if not exceedingly, loyal to them. Apparently this is the end result of transferring his "no man left behind policy" to the school from the military. At one point he broke into the Green Apple Splat factory when it was on the verge of self destructing when a handful of his students were trapped inside. He has shown to be gullible at times, as demonstrated in "The Hair Incident", when he mistakes part of a rose for Lee Ping's hair at the mall. Also, in "Disco History Times" he called Lee Ping "El Beardo" even though you could clearly see his distinctive hair under the costume. Since he used X-ray vison in "Chaz's Corner" to find Lee Ping when he hid under a desk, he could have simply used it to find Lee since he expressed interest in knowing who "El Beardo" really was. Additionally, he mistook Biffy for Lee when they swapped places after Lee's hat fell off and you could see his hair better than ever, even with Camillio Martinez trying to hide him while dressed as The Tazelwurm. Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brutes Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Male Category:Military Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Voice of Reason Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Redeemed Villains